The invention relates to an adapter, in particular for RJ45 sockets. The invention also relates to a plug for an adapter of this kind.
An RJ45 plug connector is a standard which is standardised according to EN 60603-7 IEC 60603-7 and worldwide for plug connectors in communications and data networks. Plug connectors of this kind are used, for example, for building cabling, together with, inter alia, shielded cables with four signal conductor pairs. The sockets for RJ45 plug connectors of this kind have a standardised contact arrangement and opening geometry. The plugs each comprise 8 plug contacts which are arranged in parallel with one another and which, when inserted, establish an electrical connection with socket contacts arranged in a correspondingly adapted manner.
The disadvantage of this known plug connector lies in the fact that all electrical contacts are always simultaneously contacted. If different services have to be transmitted via the four signal conductor pairs, for example a computer network on two signal conductor pairs and, e.g. a telephone and a fax machine on the remaining two signal conductor pairs, three individual RJ45 sockets with a respective 8-pole plug are required to connect them.
This is very expensive and also requires a correspondingly large space.
An object of the invention is to form a plug connection part, in particular for RJ45 plug connectors, which, with one socket, offers a high number of connection possibilities and permits better utilisation of the copper cable, therefore being less expensive.
The object is solved in particular by an adapter for a standardised socket, in particular for a RJ45 or RJ11 socket, comprising a housing with an opening as well as guide means bounding this, wherein the opening is configured such that at least two plugs arranged side by side can be introduced, and wherein the guide means are configured and oriented such that each plug which is introduced has an electrically conductive connection by way of its contacts with contacts of the socket.
The adapter is arranged in front of the opening in the socket and serves to guide a plurality of individual plugs and hold them in the opening in the socket such that the contacts of the introduced plugs establish electrical contact with the contacts of the socket. The plug contacts must be configured such that they are adapted to the geometry of the adapter. The plugs thus configured preferably have two, four or eight poles.
The adapter therefore has the advantage of enabling two, three or four individual plugs to be introduced into an existing socket, in particular into a RJ45 socket. This permits a far more flexible use of the sockets of existing building cabling systems, without having to instal additional RJ45 sockets. The adapter also permits a high level of flexibility when rewiring with a small number of installed RJ45 sockets.
The adapter as well as the plugs configured in adaptation to this adapter thus enable inexpensive and flexible building cabling to be achieved.
In addition to the 8-pole embodiment disclosed in the following, the adapter according to the invention may also be formed with a different number of poles, for example in a 6-pole construction according to the RJ11 standard.